thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Stuff
A TimonxShenzi story Shenzi's stomach growled. 'Man, where could I find some food? I'm starving!' She thought as she wandered around the Serengeti. Meanwhile, no more than a mile away, a scientist was working on a shrinking ray. But he tripped on his own feet and accidentally activated it. At that point, Shenzi was still looking for prey when that ray shot her, sending out a really bright light. After the blinding light went away, Shenzi noticed things looked a lot bigger than before. When she looked down, the ground was a lot closer than usual. Then she realized it; that ray had made her shrink to the size of a meerkat! She knew she couldn't go back to the hyenas; therefore she looked for another place to live until she grew back. Then she found it: The home of the meerkats. When she arrived, she looked around for them. When Timon saw a trace of gray in the grass, he went to see what it was. When he saw it was a hyena,, he almost freaked out, but he calmed down when he saw she was his size. "What happened to ya?" He asked, poking her nose. "I don't know," she replied, pushing his hand away. "First, there was a blinding light, then I'm tiny." "Huh, that's weird." said Timon. "Well, let's see if my mom will let you stay here 'til ya grow back," "Y-you'd do that?" said Shenzi, surprised. "Even after I tried to eat you multiple times?" "Well, Mom says, always help someone in need," Timon explained, "And it looks like you're in need of some helpin'!" Then he started laughing at what he said, but Shenzi just stared at him, so he slowly stopped. "So anyway, let's go!" He grabbed her paw and ran over to the other meerkats, dragging her along with him. Upon seeing Shenzi, one of the others gasped. "Hyena!" He shouted, making everyone else (except Timon), freak out. "Hey, hey, HEY!!" Timon shouted. "She won't do any harm to us! Right?" He added, glancing at her. Shenzi didn't do anything, so Timon elbowed her side, and she said "D'oh yeah! No harm whatsoever!" "So Ma, can she stay with us 'til she grows back?" "It's OK with me," Timon's mom said. "As long as she doesn't cause any damage!" Max said as he got in Shenzi's face. "I'll have my eye on you, young lady!" Shenzi blinked, then said "OK then!" Then she walked off to explore her new temporary home. While all the boy meerkats (except Max, usually) were nice to Shenzi, the girls (except Timon's mom) were mean to her, 'cause they didn't trust her. They always pushed her around, made fun of her, and called her rude names for no reason. But the boys were a lot kinder than that. Especially Timon. Whenever Shenzi was feeling down from the girls, Timon always cheered her up by making a funny face, tickling her, or giving her a hug. One day, Shenzi was sitting by the river. Then Timon sat next to her. "You know, when you're not trying to eat us, you're not so bad," he said. Shenzi looked at him, surprised. "Really? You think so?" She asked. "Yeah," said Timon, "In fact, you're kinda sweet" he added, smiling. Shenzi raised her eyebrows as her cheeks turned pink. Without saying a word, the two started leaning towards one another.Then Shenzi's lips touched Timon's as she felt her cheeks heat up from blushing. Then she felt Timon place his hand on her cheek, so she placed her paw on his. Max happened to be looking for Timon, when he saw him and Shenzi during their kiss. So Max just walked away with a shocked expression. When he got back to Timon's mom, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Hey! You OK, Max? What's wrong with you?" She asked as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. Then she slapped his face, making him snap out of it. "What's Timon up to?!" "Trust me," Max said wearily, "You don't want to know." But Timon's mom just rolled her eyes and went to where Timon and Shenzi were, just as their passionate kiss ended. Then Timon's Mom came back to Max with a shocked expression as well. "I warned ya!" Max said to himself. Two days later, Shenzi's throat was dry, so she went to the river to get a drink. Little did she know, a couple of girl meerkats were spying on her. "You ready for this?" one asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" the other said. Then they snuck up on her, and pushed her in the river. Then they stood over the river, smiling smugly. Shenzi came up, trying frantically to keep her head up. "Help, help! I can't swim! Help me! Somebody!" She shouted. But the girl meerkats just walked away, laughing. Timon happened to be munching on some grubs when he heard Shenzi yell for help. So, he ran to the river, and saw her struggling to stay up. "Timon! G-get help! Hurry!" She yelled. So Timon ran off to get his mom, Max and everyone else. "Everyone help! Shenzi's drowning!" He shouted as he ran all over the place to get everyone's attention. By the time everyone got to the river, Shenzi was almost completely under, with only her paws and eyes above. Then she sank down completely, too exhausted to keep up. A terrified Timon watched with horror. "I'll save her!" He shouted as he jumped in the river. His mom tried to go after him, but Max held her back. After two seconds, the meerkats didn't see them anywhere, and began to worry. The two girls just watched with their smug grins. After a few seconds, Timon came up with Shenzi in one arm and swam to shore with the other, with all the meerkats cheering. When he got out, Timon laid Shenzi on her back in the grass. "What should we do?" Timon asked. "You should do CPR, that's what!" Max said. Timon's face turned red. "Oh, I dunno, I'd be made fun of-" Max interrupted him by grabbing his shoulders and pulled him to his face. "It's either your embarrassment, or her life! JUST DO IT!!" He shouted in his face. Then Timon went over to an unconscious Shenzi. He breathed in, then he breathed out in her mouth. After a few seconds, Shenzi coughed some water out of her mouth and sat up. Timon gasped happily and exclaimed, "You're alive!" Then he kissed her with his hand on her wet cheek and a tear running down his cheek. Then he stopped and hugged her happily. Then Timon's mom hugged her too. When it was Max's turn, he didn't do anything. "C'mon, Max!" Timon's mom said. "They're free!" said Timon. Then Max smiled and hugged Shenzi. "Glad you're OK, girl," he said shyly. Then Timon came up to her. "What I'm wondering is, how'd you fall in the river? You aren't that clumsy," He asked. "Well, when I fell in, I saw two girl meerkats standing where I was before I fell. They must of pushed me in," She explained. The girls looked at each other, worried. Their mom came up behind them. "Girls! Did you push her in?" She demanded. "It was just for a joke!" one said. "Yeah, just a harmless little joke!" the other said. "A joke that would've gotten our guest killed!" Their mom yelled. "We're coming home, and you're grounded!" She said as she dragged them home by their arms. Once everyone besides Timon, his mom, and Max were gone, Shenzi started to feel funny. Then she felt her expanding, until she was back to her normal size. "Oh, well I guess I could go back to my real home now!" She said. She turned to the three meerkats. "Thanks for being so kind to me," She said. Then she ran off back home. "Believe it, or not," Timon said. "I think I'm actually going to miss her." (Extended version coming soon) Category:Fanfiction Category:Love Stories